


Silent Aquarium

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Kanan (Comics), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: From the shindanmaker.com. →〈Please write a story that begins with "good night" and ends with "I mean, I'm in love.". 〉





	Silent Aquarium

おやすみ、と声をかける。おやすみ。就寝の言葉。今日も一日生き延びて、俺は体と頭を休める。安全な船の中で。  
厳密には完璧に安全とは云えないが、それは誰にとっても同じこと。未来は不確かで見通すことはできない。突然動き出した清掃ドロイドに心臓をどきりとさせることだってある。フォースと繋がることができたって、そんなものだ。  
常に追っ手を警戒してうまく足取りを消し、今夜眠るための隠れ場所にたどり着いたとしても、マイノックが電気を吸い尽くしたり、ちょっとしたエンジンの不調が大きな事故に発展して明日の昼には理解する間もなく命を落としていることだってありうる。  
どんなことだって、何だってありうる。未来は予測がつかない。もちろんカスミアが大事な船の整備や防御を怠ることはありえないのだけど、地方都市の宙港でも採掘コロニーでもないこの場所では、不測の事態が起こる可能性は他のところよりもずっと高い。命が活動し、熱と物にあふれている他の場所よりは。  
いまここには俺とカスミアしか居ない。  
すくなくとも五パーセク圏内に存在する〈知的生命体〉は、二体だけだ。  
昨晩帝国の追跡班に近づきすぎた俺たちは、大事をとってしばらくのあいだ、ちいさな街へは寄らないことに決めた。出入りの目立たない大都市で短期のギグをこなし、いつもより多めに備品を買い込むと、カスミアは、むかし彼がたまたま見つけたという隕石の巣へ船をジャンプさせた。  
遠くで巨大な恒星が輝いているここは、安定していて、影の向きにさえ気をつければ自然光で料理ができるくらい明るい。カスミアが得意のシチューを作るほど警戒は解けなかったが、光エネルギー変換システムは、エンジンを切った船内の、三分の一程度まで電力をまかなうことができた。効率は悪いが便利なものだ。太陽さえあれば〈カスミリ〉は、自身の燃料をいっさい使わずに、生命維持装置といくつかの設備を作動させられる。古くさいと表現するのもおこがましいほど時代物のそれを、俺は、聖堂の講義で見たことがあった。  
「動いてるとこ見るのは初めてだけど」  
子宮のように狭く暖かい機関室で、壁の一角にはめこまれた装置を熱心にチェックする手を覗きこむ。緑の肌をしたカラランは、関節の先が長い指を三本持っていた。爪先は優美に尖っているが、全体の力強さは損なわれていない。騎乗鞭を思わせる指が素早く繊細に動く様はどことなく魔法じみていた。俺がいままで会った誰よりも、たぶんカスミアは器用だ。調整を終えると彼は顔を傾け、「レアもんが好きでな」と応えた。  
「レアでユースフルなもの。アンティークならなおいい」  
映り込む自分の顔がわかるほど近い灰緑の眼を眺めながら、俺みたいな？ と内心問いかけると、カスミアは、まるで聞こえたかのように俺を見つめ、僅かに尖る緑の口を弓なりにさせた。  
カラランの三本指が頭に乗り、諭すようにおす。結んでいた髪が乱れたが、今日はもう食べて寝るだけだから、構わないことにした。飯の支度をするから湯を使ってこいと指示され了解と答える。彼は船主で俺は居候。素直に従うのが賢明だった。それに、まあ、他にすることもなかったし。  
頭から手を離したカスミアは、口を綻ばせたまま道具を仕舞い始めた。〈レアでユースフルな骨董品〉を使う機会を得た彼は、近頃の厄介な状況にも関わらず、鼻歌でも歌い出しそうだ。〈最重要指名手配者〉と組んで仕事をするということは、出来たての帝国に捕縛され最悪その場で殺されるという意味なのに。お前と居るとツキがいいと彼は云うけれど、俺はそんなふうに感じてはいなかった。彼の幸運は彼のものだ。俺はそれにあやかっているだけ。俺のツキは、たぶんこの場所を手に入れるために費やされた。フォースが尽きることはないが、幸運は、どうだろう？ マスター・メイスならフォースのなせるわざに運は関係ないって云うかも知れないけど、いま俺は、両手に抱えきれないほどの幸運がほしい。  
ふと、彼の仕草を見つめすぎていたことに気づき、視線を外した。室温が高いせいでいつもより強く感じるレザーベストの匂いから逃げるように身をひるがえす。ここは熱くてあの星みたいだ。隅にある黄色いはしごで直接船倉へ降り、横の小部屋から着替えを出すと、反対側のリフレッシャーへ向かった。真新しいブーツの裏が磨かれた床の上で硬く鳴った時、俺は、先ほどからかすかな低音が、耳の底で渦巻いていることに気づいた。足を止める。  
何だろう？ まさか偵察船？ いや、なら〈カスミリ〉がとっくに教えてるはずだ。センサーは稼働させている。──じゃあ本当にマイノックが外で悪さでもしてるのか？ ああ、──いや。  
そうか。  
これは体内の音だ。  
俺の血が巡る音。筋肉や腱、骨が動いて立てる、火花のような、ばねのような、あの。  
光で動く〈カスミリ〉を、俺は改めて驚嘆の眼で見渡した。  
アイドリングさえしない船は完全に止まっていて、機体には僅かの震えもない。  
ふつう宇宙空間でここまで動力を落とすことは、高感度センサーに引っかからないようにしたいとかもしくは極限まで節約の必要があるとか、よほどの理由がない限り、行われることはなかった。デュラスチールの壁一枚外にはマイナス二七〇度の真空が底なしに広がっていて、ヒーティング・ユニットを切った船内は、三十分もしないうちに、マイギートーより凍てついてしまうからだ。  
けれどいま、〈カスミリ〉は恒星が発する光をエネルギーに変え、熱を保っていた。この非能率な機械は驚くべき無音性を発揮して、果てしなく膨らむ時間が鼓膜を圧する静けさで船を包むことを許している。  
永遠と同義の希薄に密閉された容れ物の中で、稀少な音源は粒を際立たせ、誰も居ない路上で踏まれるステップみたいにきらきら飛び跳ねていた。  
カスミアが、ロフトのギャレーで立てるささやかな音が、フォースを集中させた時のように精密に伝わってくる。流れへ身を任せて眼を閉じればフレッジから保存パックを取り出す姿が瞼の裏で鮮やかに像を結んだ。  
今日はナーフの蒸し焼き肉らしい。たぶんサンドイッチ。バランスを気にする彼は、軍放出品の栄養強化スープもつけるだろう。それに、もしかしたらちょっとしたデザートも。  
こんなところにじっとしていないで早く湯を浴びなければせっかくの夕飯が冷めてしまうことはわかっていた。待たせすぎれば先に食べ始めてしまうだろうことも。けれど俺は、瞑目を続けた。カスミアの居るロフトの向こう、運転席のトランスパリスチールから差してくるやわらかな灼熱の、音が、聞こえるようだったから。  
天を照らす黄金は窓の角度を変え、細長い平行四辺形に輝いていた。  
まばゆい黄昏色は、これから費やす行為にはちょうどいい色だ。地平線はなく、眠りにつく時刻が訪れても陽は沈まないのだとしても、夕暮れの色は時の歩みを遅らせ区切りと落ち着きをもたらしてくれる。人生が、緊張と緩和の繰り返しなら、いまみたいな時間だって俺には必要なはずだ。永遠に憧れる一瞬とか、知り合ったばかりの他人にそっくり保護される時間とか。この瞬間にも俺たちは捜査されていて、完全に気を抜くなんてことはできないのだけれど、緊張だけでは疲れきって、必要な時動けなくなってしまう。それに、なにしろ銀河は広すぎるくらいだし、見つかるにしても、今夜である可能性は低い、とフォースも告げている、たぶん。  
二階では植物の葉がみずみずしく割り裂かれていた。  
ハーブをまぶした蛋白質が、繊維の向きに抗して押し分けられ、密とした音を立てる。  
ナイフがボードにあたって優しい音を鳴らし、ポットの中では水の分子が変移の震えを帯びて、含有する力をいまにも爆発させようとしている。その働きは、星が燃える働きと同じだ。  
眼を開ける。鮮烈な光は屋根を照らし、彼方で燃え立つ恒星の、聞こえるはずもない音の欠片を輝く鱗粉として羽ばたかせていた。  
冷たい宇宙をつらぬいて、届く力に俺はつかの間、寄りかかる。星と手を結んだ俺は真空を越え、眼路を埋める橙にジャンプする。体がなくなり自分と星の区別がつかない。実在も、言葉も融解する膨大な熱、重さ、容積、距離、時間、が──しかし、たった一つの命が立てる生活音に、かき消される。  
帰還した俺は薄暗い船の底に立ち、天井を見上げていた。  
カスミアが、ブレッドを取り出す気配を察知する。ああ、たいへんだ、あのパンが焼きあがるまでにシャワーをすませなくちゃ。  
恒星のフォースよりもリフレッシャー・ルームへ飛び込まなければならなかった俺は、慌てて服を脱ぎ、ウォッシャーへ放り込んだ。乾燥は間に合わないかも知れない。アンダー・ウェアにタオルを羽織って席についたら彼は怒るかな？ カスミアが作る二人分の食事を俺はとても愉しみにしていた。俺のために作られた食事。俺のために彼が行うさまざまのこと。俺だけのための。  
何故、と問うことは、正しいのだろうか？ わからない。わかるのは彼が、俺のために居てくれること。何故、なんだろう？  
考え始めてしまえばマスターが俺のマスターであったことや、聖堂が俺の家としてあったこと、大勢の大人のジェダイたちが大勢のヤングリングを支え、教え、導いていたことすべてが何故という問いの中に埋没した。  
これまで持っていたすべてのもの、当たり前に使っていたあらゆるものが、実は、絶大な幸運によって与えられていたものなんだと気づく。その幸運は、何故俺に与えられたのだろう？  
清しい石鹸の香りや果汁の甘い匂い、彼が貸してくれた清潔で大きなシャツのやわらかい感触を、単に幸運というだけの理由で受け取っていいのだろうか？ ジェダイは持たざる者と教わってきた。それは、本当に必要なものは最初から持っているからだけど、何もかも失ったと思えるいま、この時間は、俺たちの食事の音だけが響く穏やかなこの時間は、俺に与えられた唯一の拠り所で、だから、いいだろうか？ 銀河の行く末よりも、奉仕すべき数多のひとびとよりも、たった一人、この悪党の命を、優先してしまっても。  
彼の視線の中に、俺は望むものを得る。  
膨らむ歓びを温めていいだろうか？ だって、俺は五秒後に彼が何をするのかわかる。  
食べ終えた指からロザル・ウィートの粉を落とし、空になった皿を俺の分まで取り上げて、ギャレーに向かいながら、彼は俺に茶を淹れるよう頼んだ。  
ディッシュ・ペーパーで彼がソースを拭き取るあいだ、俺は使い込まれたカップともう一つ新しいそれを出し、並べ、ブレンドしておいたニシリム・スパイスを放り込む。熱湯で蒸らしたタリーンの葉に香辛料と少しの蜜を混ぜた飲み物は、聖堂ではよく作られていたもので、血を温め頭を静めるはたらきがあった。カラランに対しても同じ効果が発揮されるようで、さきごろ初めて口にして以来、このスパイス・ティーは、彼のお気に入りの一つだ。  
データパッドを手に席へ戻ったカスミアは、温度に用心しながら湯気の立つ茶を飲む。ひれに縁取られた顔のどこかからため息がもれ、満足そうな笑みが広がるのを確認し、俺も飴色の液体を味わった。──いい出来だ。うまく淹れられたんじゃないかな？ 本当なら、鍋にかけて煎じるのだけど、今日はあまり電気を使えないし、濾した葉を処理するのも面倒だ。それに、椅子がわりのスペア・バンクに収まった体はもう休息を求め始めているし──ホロ・ネットを調べるカスミアの横は暖かくて、返答の言葉を考えるのも気怠くなってきている。  
画面に映し出された銀河地図の右上を、長い指先でなぞり、カスミアが云った。  
「ここを短く跳んで行けば大丈夫だろう。運び屋の使う裏レーンだ。アイエゴは辺境だが街はでかい。仕事はあるさ。いまある積み荷もそこでならさばける。居心地が良さそうならしばらく滞在してもいい。──ＫＩＤ、アイエゴの月を知ってるか？ 天使の伝説を聞いたことがあるだろう。そう、あのアイエゴだ。運が良けりゃ、天使と取り引きできるぞ」  
彼の明るさは、ジェダイの明るさに似ていると、俺は気づいていた。  
ジェダイはフォースに身をゆだねることで楽観を手に入れるが、カスミアは、生まれ持った用心深い聡明と、彼の故郷である熱帯の季節風が育てたおおらかな気質によって、その明るさを獲得したように思える。  
彼は信じてるんだ。明日は間違いなくやって来て、（ちょっとした不具合はあるにしても）大抵の場合、物事は予想通り進んで行くものだって。  
経験によって裏づけられた気楽さは、運を頼ることのできない俺に、新しい楽観を与えた。だから、  
「偽造ＩＤが買えるといいが」  
備えとか対策とかじゃなく、いまは、カスミア。  
もっと他の言葉を話したい。  
「そうだね。ああ──でもさ、宇宙は外へ膨らみ続けているんだろ？ ならこうしてじっとしてるあいだにも、俺たちは帝国から逃げ続けてる最中だってことにならない？ だから──」  
俺に向けて、きょとんと瞠られた眼が、意味を解した瞬間くしゃりとくずれ、頬の高い位置にあるカラランの隈取りがぎゅっと持ち上がった。  
見事なアーモンド型のまなじりに鋭い皺が二本刻まれ、彼の──人間にして何歳にあたるかはわからないが──そこそこ経たであろう年月が、あらわになる。彼はこれまでどんな生き方をしてきたんだろう。──どんな子供だった？ 何を持っていた？ 好きなものを、識っていることを、お前にとって大事なことを、教えてほしい。お前にとって、俺は、何？  
「ＫＩＤは寝る時間だな」  
銀河標準時計の数を確認し、カスミアは、予想通りの言葉を俺に聞かせた。  
口を尖らせればまた子供とからかわれるんだろうけど、他に方法を知らないんだ。端末を戻す彼を残しロフトをあとにする。失望と、絶対的な確信は、寝室で俺を待つ毛布のようにうねり、暖かい潮流となって時を押しだした。  
歯を磨き、一階の光を遮ってから、ベッドへ潜りこむ。斜めに部屋へ落ちる影は寝台を覆い、即席の夜を造った。縦長のviewを持つコックピットの下に、〈カスミリ〉は、快適な広い寝室を待っている。大人がなんとか手足を伸ばせる程だったものを、カスミアが改造したのだ。同じベッドを使うようになったのは一標準週間前で、彼によると、俺がうなされるのは、予備寝台のマットが硬すぎるかららしい。  
リフレッシャーのごとごという音を聞きながら、彼が来るまで起きていようと決める。でもカスミアの選んだマットは疲労を鈍く沈め、流砂みたいな眠気が俺を絡めとる。  
コイルとリネンの海で、浮き沈みしながら待っていると、鼻先を、石鹸の匂いがかすめた。微風が顔を撫でる。薄く開いた眼に緑の背がぼやけて映った。カラランの漆黒の縞模様は恒星が造る影と同等に濃く、横たわる背中は闇に溶け消えてしまいそうだ。けれど、瞼を閉じ、フォースと繋がれば、楕円に輝く黄金が視える。  
カスミアのリビング・フォースは力強く流動し、ちりちり震える表面に、黄玉色の虹を燃え立たせていた。  
あまりに美しくて俺は視つめ続けずにはいられない。これまでこんなふうに、フォースが視えたことはなかった。死の危機感が一時的に感応を高めたのだろうか？ 精敏化したフォースは元同胞たちの来訪を確実に告げ、〈カスミリ〉は追跡をかわし続けることができていた。命をねらわれる原因が、命を救う一助になってるなんて、皮肉な話だ。だが使えるものは使わなければ。危険予知能力は、彼に対して俺が提供できる数少ないものの一つだった。俺を放りだしたほうがリスクが少ないとカスミアが判断しないよう、尖らせておくに越したことはない。優しいスプリングのマットや高貴な香りの石鹸を、俺はまだしばらく味わいたかった。聖堂にはなかったものが、ここにはたくさんある。どの部屋もみんなこんなふうなのだろうか、つまり、彼の嗜好と計画に満ちた船内はまったく彼そのもので、〈彼〉の中で、彼のシャツを着て、彼のキルトにくるまり彼と息遣いを同調させている俺は、なんだか彼の一部になったみたいだ。  
もちろんこれは単なる錯覚で、五秒後にお前が何をするか予測したい俺の他愛ない感傷だ。たとえば俺が、お前に触れたら、お前はどんな反応をするだろう？  
ふたたび開いた眼は暗がりに慣れ、吹き抜けの操縦席を照らす黄昏光が瞳を鈍く刺した。  
にじり寄り、額の前に鼓動を置く。背はもはや明瞭に黒と緑の境界を現し、俺は、好奇心がためらいに勝つのを待った。手が触れた時カスミアは反射的に動いたが、よせとは云わなかった。  
「カラランて、やわらかいんだ。……もっと硬いと思った」  
おやすみ、と声をかける。夜の中へ、今日の死を送りだし、押しあてた額に再生のパルスを刻む。ひれの向こうにある頬も、僅かに尖る唇も、本当は、見た目に反してやわらかいのだろうか？  
光と闇の境目で空気の泡に包まれて、一瞬の永遠を願ったりする俺は、もう気づいていた。  
記憶の中では友人たちが意味ありげな忍び笑いを交わしている。──そうさ、忘れたのか？ 授業で習ったろ？ 永遠の黄昏があるんじゃなくて、黄昏が永遠なんだ。  
拒まぬ仕草は安息を生み、最後には、必ず失われてしまうと知りながら、その温もりと脈を手に入れたいと願う。  
つまり俺は、恋をしている。

了  


**Author's Note:**

> ２０１８１２２２
> 
> Janus Kasmir/Caleb Dume , I call 〝mirleb〟.  
カスミア（Kasmir）× ケイレブ（Caleb）→ ミアレブ（mirleb）


End file.
